


Kind of Your Fault

by Iamacarrot



Category: Rise of the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (Cartoon 2018)
Genre: Demonic Possession, Humor, No one to blame but Leo, This is all Leo's fault
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-08
Updated: 2019-02-08
Packaged: 2019-10-24 07:04:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 981
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17699831
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Iamacarrot/pseuds/Iamacarrot
Summary: Leo and Mikey play a cute little game of Summoner!





	Kind of Your Fault

**Author's Note:**

> Here, for all of those who wanted a brief background on Weferdeuin, who was introduced in chapter 10 of my fic "Baby Brothers do the Weirdest Things"

"How is this supposed to work, exactly?" Mikey inquired, watching as Leo grabbed a small needle.

"It's simple! I just have to take your finger, prick it, draw some blood, and put it on this planchette thingy! After that, we let the demons do the work themselves." Leon replied, pricking Mikey's finger.

"I thought you didn't believe in demons and ghosts and stuff." Mikey commented, tilting his head as he watched a bit of blood drip on the small planchette the males had set on the floor.

"I don't. Which is why we're doing this! I've seen  _way too many_ articles on how to "summon demons," and I wanted to prove that none of this stuff is true!" Leo scoffed, grabbing a nearby lily, and wiping away a bit more blood on the planchette. "Besides, even if it  _was_ , it's not like they would do anything."

"What makes you so sure?" Mikey asked.

"We're mutant turtles. Demons typically take over humans. According to the internet." Leo responded.

"Okay...? So, why did you have to use  _my blood_ specifically?" Mikey asked.

"Because, the article said that we had to use the blood of a pure virgin." Leo replied.

"Wait, aren't we  _all_ virgins? Save for dad?" Mikey asked, a bit of concern dripping into his voice.

"Ugh! Yes! We're all virgins! But you're the only pure one!" Leo groaned. "You'd rather eat a marshmallow than hit a butterfly out of your face."

"You'd hit a butterfly?!" Mikey yelped.

"Exhibit A." Leo chuckled. "Now, we both have to chant these words."

Mikey looked down to a piece of paper that Leo had printed out. The words were a bit hard to read, and they seemed to be in some sort of foreign language.

"What the heck does "niuedrefeW nommus nerhterb eW" mean?" Mikey asked, screaming as the planchette started to glow, the sounds of groaning and screeches of fear flying throughout Leo's room, where everything had been set up.

 _"WE WERE SUPPOSED TO SAY IT TOGETHER, YOU WINGNUT!"_ Leo shouted, pulling Mikey away from the planchette.

"FINALLY! After years of being in my pyramid, I have been summoned to rid this planet of Draxum once more!" came the loud, deep voice of what could only be a demon.

"Wait, this guy knows Draxum?!" Leo shouted, making all activity stop.

A thick cloud of smoke filled the room for a few seconds, before two large wings blew the smoke away, revealing a large birdlike creature. The large  _demon_ was around Mikey's height, and was as ferocious as Draxum in appearance.

"Ugh,  _children?_ Why would I be summoned by  _children_ of all things?" the demon scoffed.

"Because we were curious!" Mikey chimed, opening his mouth to begin properly greeting the demon, and muttering as his head was pushed into his shell.

"Hmm. Interesting. I have never had animalistic summoners before. Maybe this could work." the demon chimed. "Which one of you is the pure one?"

"Me, apparently!" Mikey replied, voice muffled.

"Well, Not really what I was hoping for, but, you seem fit enough to withstand a few beatings." the demon commented.

"Uhh... what did you just say?" Leo asked cautiously.

"Not much. Just  _this:_ _!_ _CHTIWS EHT NOPU LLAC I REWOP YM THIW"_

Mikey squeaked, pushing Leo back, growling and trying to drown out every sound around him. Leo went wide-eyed, watching helplessly as Mikey fell to the ground. The demon then dissipated into thin air, its form moving towards Mikey, and enveloping him into a tight hold, somehow managing to make its way into Mikey's body.

"MIKEY! Get out of him, you son of a-"

"I would watch my mouth if I were you, child. You would not want your baby brother to be exposed to such... "language," would you?" the demon- who was now taking over Mikey's body -asked sarcastically.

"What did you do to my brother?! Where is he?!" Leo asked, preparing to fight if needed.

"Do not get ahead of yourself, child. Even in this body, I can do much harm to both of you. Besides, your brother has been safely stored in his psyche. He will be fine, as long as his body functions correctly." the demon assured. "Now, explain to me how this... host of mine works."

"Mikey is not a  _host_." Leo hissed, clawed fingers flashing anxiously.

"Ah, so you refer to him as  _Mikey_. Short for Michelangelo, I presume." the demon chimed. "Well, since he is no longer here at the moment, I want you to refer to me, as Weferdeuin."

"I'll do no such thing... GIVE ME MY BROTHER BACK!" Leo ordered loudly.

"I  _WILL!_ Once Draxum has been taken care of, and put in his place!" Weferdeuin replied sharply.

Leo panted, a low growl escaping his throat as he started to pace. This was crazy! On one hand, this demon was totally violating Mikey's rights! On another hand, the demon and the turtles had the same goal.

To stop Draxum.

"...Fine...  _Weferdeuin_... what do you need from me?" Leo asked.

"Nothing much. Just keep my identity as hidden as possible. Refer to me as Mikey, or Michael, or whatever. I do not mind. As far as I am concerned, the need to be called by a name that is not my own, plays into who I am. I will still react to things like... Mikey does... for as long as possible. I will need help, though. You must inform me about what is and is not acceptable behaviour for normal teenagers." Weferdeuin explained.

"You're a thief." Leo muttered.

"Yes, I get that often." Weferdeuin sighed. "So beyond that, I do believe that things will be much easier to believe, if we bond."

Leo shook his head, scoffing.

"Oh, come on! It will not be that hard!" Weferdeuin chimed. "Slider..."

"You've gotta be joking..." Leo growled.

This was not going to be easy to deal with.


End file.
